Origins Unknown
by BrodyMichael
Summary: I dont want to spoil much, but I will say that this: it takes place a couple years after the Avengers movie and there will be other characters integrated from my friend's story. It's a serious, yet funny story of some kids trying to find out who they are. Its going to be a huge twisted plot that hopefully sound original.


**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. (There are only my own characters in this chapter.)**

**Note: This story will take a couple chapters before it gets to the plot. Please be patient and keep following.**

"Mia! Wake up. It's our first day of being seniors!"

"Mmm. 10 more minutes, Nicky. I'm still tired," the girl mumbled under the cotton sheets, her dark brown hair poking out in tangles.

The girl next to her on the bed whispered disapprovingly, "That's your own fault. You shouldn't have stayed up so late."

Mia lifted her head and squinted at her adopted sister and best friend. "What do you mean? You were there with me."

"Yes, but I didn't stay up; I went to sleep right when we came back, not giggling and texting Pat, and Aaron, Tommy, James-"

"Alright, alright. I get your point," Mia sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Nicky smiled teasingly, "Come on, let's get some breakfast. Mom's making Belgian waffles for everyone."

The round wooden table was full of plates and bowls filled with fruits and syrups to dump onto the waffles already set in their usual places. One for each Mia and Nicky, and one for Bryce, the newest member added to the family. Today would be his first day of high school.

She finished her delicious breakfast and gathered her and her sister's backpacks.

"You two aren't planning on sneaking out again tonight, are you?" Mia's mom asked in a kind voice, but Mia could tell the disappointment underneath. The girls turned around with sheepish smiles.

"But we had to go. It was a start-of-the-year-party... as seniors," Mia stated with a shrug. "We love you!" she added in a purr, not wanting to come off like a snobby adolescent.

Their mom smiled and laughed, "Just let me know what you guys are planning. You're still 17 for three more weeks, Mia. You still live under my roof and are my responsibility. Now get to school; you don't want to late."

The school wasn't special in any way, but when Mia stepped through the doorway, she felt as if she were special. She knew everything about this school, from the amount and placement of the rooms, to what's served for lunch, and to the names of all the students and staff. And they knew hers. She was at the top of the pyramid now- not that she wasn't before; she was one of the popular students. But now she was a senior, the highest and last level of secondary school.

"Now, Nicky, we are the queens of Pace High!"

They giggled and walked happily to their advisor's class after the warning bell.

Three hours and three syllabi completely read out during classes later, Mia's enthusiasm had greatly diminished. She sat slouched in her back corner seat, scribbling notes to Bobbie who sat in front of her. She looked absently around the room as her teacher droned on about chemistry and homework/in school work that will be due by end of class tomorrow. Mia looked at the backs of students' head, naming whose they belonged to out of boredom. She could name all of them except for one.

It was a messy brown haired one that belonged to a boy in the row next to her, several desks up. _He must be new this year. I'll have to introduce myself sometime. _

Just then Bobbie passed back her note, answering her seemingly pointless questions. She smiled at his answers. But this was her way of calculating what she should get him for his birthday next week. Mia forgot about the new kid for now and pulled out her phone to order Bobbie's greatest gift: a Hulk hoodie where the hood imitates the Hulks head.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Mia found herself lying on her bed late at night, her lamp throwing yellow onto her white ceiling.

"Hey, Nicky?"

"Hmmm?" Nicky murmured under her sheets and a book in her hands.

"Did you see that new senior in any of your classes?"

"I don't think so. What does this person look like?" she asked curiously, setting her book on the nightstand.

"Well, I didn't get a good look at his face. Only saw his shaggy brown hair, and I think he had a darker complexion, kind of like mine."

Nicky raised her head in thought. "No, I don't think I noticed anyone. Tomorrow I'll be on the lookout. I wonder if he's cute?"

Mia rolled her eyes and reached out for her lamp. "Lights out."

**Sooooo, I hope I got you intrigued enough to stick with this and wait for the second chapter. I'm going to try to get a chapter out every week or every other week depending on how much homework I have. I have an outline of this story halfway finished so hopefully that will keep me on track and going at a decent pace. As always, please, please review.**


End file.
